How Does It Feel
by Cupcakes11
Summary: Takes place during Backstabbers Ahoy! After being surrounded by the other contestants, Dawn was feeling lonely and sad until a certain boy came by to comfort her. NAWN one-shot.


**Summary: Dawn tries to tell everyone that she was framed but no one believes her. When she was all alone, she started to feel lonely until a certain ex-contestant comforts her.**

**Main Pairing: Noah/Dawn**

* * *

_Dawn's POV_

I held my bag, firmly as I stand there, receiving glares from everyone else (except Scott). They all suddenly realized that I was a thief who stole all their stuff. I never do such a thing. I didn't steal them in the first place and how on earth they got into my bag in the first place? Maybe because I left it somewhere on the beach or something.

"Friends, you must listen to me!" I cried, trying to explain the situation, "I was framed!"

"Forget that!" Ann Maria spat, "You get a beat down!"

I gulped nervously as the Jersey girl stepped forward to attack me but Jo blocked her path, blowing the whistle.

"Back off, helmet hair!" Jo snapped, "This one's mine!" Jo was about to but Scott spoke up.

"Ladies, ladies." he said in a calm tone, "this is a rat problem and we'll deal with this rat tonight." Once everyone else walked away seperately, he then said to me, "See you at the elimination." He walked away, snickering evilly while I let out a disbelief sigh.

My life is so over.

I walked over to the cabin to the left and sat down on the porch steps, crying my eyes out while burying my face with my hands. How did this happen? Now everyone started to hate me.

I hope Mother Nature will come by and comfort me.

"You okay?" a voice asked.

I removed my hands to turned towards the boy with tan skin and dark hair who was standing in front of me. I nearly jumped along with a yelp.

"Hey, now don't be afraid," the boy said, "No wonder if you-"

"How did you get here?" I said, nearly frightened, "Who are you?"

"I'm Noah and I came here to take a stroll in this camp."

I quickly calmed down. "Wait a minute, you know this camp?"

"Yeah," he said as he goes over to the porch and sat down next to her, "I just came here since TDI before you. Now tell me what's troubling you?"

"I was being tricked by Scott and all of the sudden, everyone hates me, meaning I stole their stuff." I explained sadly. "I tried to tell them that I was framed but no one believes me and I'm going to be eliminated now. I didn't know what to do. My whole world is turning upside down if it weren't the same for you during your times back them."

"When I didn't participate at the dodgeball challenge," Noah stated, "My own team got ticked off and I was eliminated."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's all part of my memory."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Alright, see if I care," Noah snapped during his elimination at the campfire ceremony, "Good luck because you just voted off the only one with brains on this team." The members of the Screaming Gophers start pelting him with marshmallows. "Ow!"_

_"You need to learn a little thing called respect, turkey!" Leshawna stated while the others began to laugh at Noah._

_"Whatever, I'm outta here." he said, walking away._

* * *

I started to feel better as I let out a small smile. "Thanks for cheering me up."

"No problem." Noah said.

I began hesistated for a moment and said, "Can I get a hug for you?"

"Sure."

That is when I slowly hugged him in an embrace, resting my head on his chest. Noah smiled as he hugged me back back, feeling my soft hands touching him.

He rested his head on my shouder, stroking my blonde hair until a voice called out, "Dawn, we need you at the elimination ceremony! Chop chop!"

It actually came from Chris as I glanced over at my left.

"I gotta go." I said, letting go of the hug. "My team-mates are waiting for me."

"Was there the elimination going on right now?" Noah asked. I nodded sadly as a response. "Well, in that case, this is goodbye."

"I know." I said, "As long as we can get to know each other."

"That will be great." he said, smiling at me, "We can go some other places together."

"Like...on a date?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Goodbye."

"Bye."

We slowly leaned our faces forward and started kissing each other passionately before parted. Then afterwards, we walked away in the different direction. I could my cheeks turn pink. From the looks of Noah, he is not so bad after all. I think I'm in love with this guy right now.


End file.
